Life After the Drama
by Kappsus
Summary: Season 4 was FULL of drama. But after the season, the drama becomes even more intence. Follow the cast and their Life. After. the Drama!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Guys! This is my very first fic so please calm down if its not that good. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Minor Spoilers!**

* * *

Life After the Drama

Chapter ONE:

_*TWO WEEKS EARLIER*_

_**Cameron:**__ And I couldn't have done it without all of you, so, I'm gonna spend it all on you guys instead!  
__**All:**__ (Cheers)  
__**Sam:**__ Hello, world's biggest television and every game system in existence!  
__**Jo:**__ I can finally open my dream gym!  
__**Brick:**__ Fashion school, here I come! (Everyone on the boat looks at him awkwardly) Yeah, you heard me._

_They all ride off back to their own home, ready for a new school year full of even more drama than they had that summer._

_*NOW*_

"Miiike! Phone call!" Mike ran downstairs. It has been two weeks since he had interacted with any of the season's cast, so Mike was very excited to finally speak to someone. Maybe it was Cameron, or even Zoey.

The thought of getting to speak to his girlfriend again made him run faster down the stairs, making him fall on his face. He quickly got up and grabbed the phone from his mom, thanking her as he walked into the other room.

"Hello?!"

"Hi Mike." It was Cameron and he sounded very happy.

"Hey Cam, how are you," Mike said. He was kinda disappointed that it wasn't Zoey but he was happy to hear from his best friend again.

"I'm good, thanks. So hows home?"

"It's nice. I just don't think I'm ready to be bored and lonely again," Mike said as he sighed sadly.

"Well in that case I got great news!" Mike started to brighten up again.

"Yeah? What is it Cam?!"

"Well, I just got finished speaking with Zoey, and if we can all pitch in, we can live together. Just the three of us. Isn't that great!"

"Yeah! ... Wait Cam, won't it be hard not living with your mom?"

"I'll be fine. I mean if I can win Total Drama, then I can definitely live with my two best friends," Cameron says reassuringly.

"Ok. Oh man, this is SWEET!" The idea of getting to live with his girlfriend and best friend made him freak. He couldn't wait to see them, so he said, "Lets all meet at the local coffee shop on Buckmans Street today in three hours."

"Ok, see you there," Cameron said just as happy as Mike.

They exchanged their goodbyes and Mike hung up. He back ran up to his room and got ready.

* * *

"MA, I'M GOING TO SCHOOL," Brick screamed as he went out the door. With the money Cameron gave him, he got a scholarship at the local fashion school. And boy did he love it. He loved to give people makeovers and dressing up manikins. He was walking away to his new school, when he bumped into someone.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE ... Your... going? Brick-for-Brains?"

Brick gasped, "Jo? Jo! Is that really you," he asked, tugging Jo, pulling her into a big hug. Even though throughout the season Jo was messing with him, Brick was just happy to see someone. She started to growl and he quickly let go. "Oops. It's just so good to see you."

"Yeah...," she said brushing off her clothes. She stepped back and looked at Brick clothing. He had on a gray t-shirt with a purple scarf along with the same shorts and boots. "Heh, where you going, Dampy Pants? Fashion School?"

"Why, yes I am," he said proud as ever. Jo laughed. She laughed so hard, that you could even hear a snort, which Brick thought was kinda cute. But he got tired of watching her laugh in his face, so Brick said, "Bye Jo. Here's my number. Maybe we could train together."

"Whatever," Jo said, wiping a tear out of her eye as she look at the numbers written on a piece of paper. She watched him walk into the fashion school. "Wow. Nice work Dampy Pants," she said as she turned around and walked into her newly built gym.

* * *

"Ah, what a wonderful day to read people's aura's." Dawn was sitting in the trees as she looked at the street people who layed before her.

"This guy is an over achiever. Oh, and this woman is learning how to love."

She then saw a guy with orange hair and freckles all over.

"And this teenaged boy is ready to get revenge on a girl named Zoey and... FANG?! Oh my gosh... Its Scott!"

She quickly got down and levitated over to the evil soul. She tried not to be seen by him, though. She wanted to catch him off guard so she could face him.

"Hehe... So this is the place." Scott chuckled evilly and went behind the house. Dawn hurried over and when he blinked, she was in front of him.

"Dawn? I-Is that you?"

"You know its me," she said glaring at him. "My senses tell me that you are going to go get revenge on Zoey."

"Hehehe," he laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about..." He slowly backed up to the back door of the house but when he turned around, Dawn was there, still glaring at him.

"Get out of here Scott. You wont get revenge on Zoey, or that poor shark. And if you even try, I will get Fang to maul you again," she threatened. This scared Scott the most, and he ran away. Panting, he said to himself,

"I'm gonna get those two if it's the last thing I do.."

Dawn watched him run away. She knew she had to do something about this. And fast.

* * *

**AN: So... Did you guys like it? I already got the next chapter ready so if you guys want me to continue, just let me know by reviewing and I will go on from there. Thanks for reading!**

**~Kappus~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanks SOO much for following and faving this story. Sorry about not having Dawn and Scott in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter will include them. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Minor Spoilers Ahead!**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hehehe! Man this is AWESOME!" Sam was playing multiple games at once on his extra-large TV he bought with his share of the million. He just finished one of the levels when he heard his phone ringing. He pressed pause and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Sam! Its me, Dakota!" Sam was in shock. Dakota sounded... normal.

"Dakota?! You - You sound different."

Dakota giggled. "Yeah, I got surgery and they got all the mutant DNA out of me."

"Dakota, that's great!" He chuckled. "Man I can't wait till I see you beautiful face again."

"Aww I cant wait to see you either." Her other phone then began to ring. "Oh its my paparazzi. I call you later. Bye Sam," she said, rushing off the phone.

"Bye Dakota," he said as he hung up. He flopped on his bed and thought about seeing her beautiful, normal, face again.

* * *

"ShaWow.. So this is Jo's new gym," Lightning said as he walked down the street to get more protein. His hair was back to normal and his bones were all fixed. "Looks like he's missing a 'E'," he said as he walked into the protein Shop.

He looked around and he saw different types of protein. One's with low fat, and one with a lot of calcium. Then he turned around and he saw it. The most yummiest protein known to all jocks. "Jocktien!"

He ran over to it and saw the mechanical scooper. "I'm gonna take you home, Scoopy," he says as walked over to the counter. "How much is this protein?"

"49 dollars...," the cashier said blankly.

Lightning dug into his pocket and pulled out 5 dollars and 29 cents. Then he ran out the door with his fresh new protein in his hands.

* * *

"Daddy! Please just listen to me!"

Zoey had just went down stairs, happy to tell her parents about moving in with Mike and Cameron. But her father did not like the idea one bit.

"No Zoey! I would NOT let you live with a CHILD and a FREAK," Zoey's father exclaimed.

Zoey start to gather up tears. She couldn't believe what her dad had just said. She was not a little kid anymore.

"But Dad..." She was cut off by her father's loud demanding voice.

"No buts, Zoey. Your not moving out and that's final!" This made Zoey even more mad than before and she ran up to her room. On her way she past her mom, who was shocked by all the yelling.

Zoey's father sighed. Even though he knew she was ready, he wasnt ready to let her go. Zoey's mom sees her husband and walks over to him.

"Oh Henry. She will calm down by tomorrow," she says lovingly.

"Yeah your right," he sighed again as they both walk up to their room.

Up in Zoey's room, she got ready. She was already late and she didn't want to worry Mike and Cam. She quietly opens her window and climbs out. She then gently closes it behind her and runs off to meet her friends. And she didn't care if her dad was okay with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and Cameron were waiting for Zoey outside of the coffee shop. Mike had this huge smile on his face and Cameron was smiling too. Then ten minutes past and Mike started to get worried. His face started to frown.

"Hey Cam... Do you think Zoey doesn't want to live with us? I mean, what if she's not ready and what if shes-"

"Mike, she's fine. I bet she is just got a little distracted, that's all," Cameron said cutting him off.

"Yeah, I think your right. Thanks Cam." Mike still thought of the worst. He didn't know if she didn't love him anymore, or if she was just plain late. He sighed loudly. Cameron was about to tell Mike that everything would be fine again, but then they heard a faint yell.

"MIIKKE~" Mike quickly turned around saw a figure running towards him. He quickly got up from the step.

"ZOEY!" She was halfway there when he started going over to her. The two finally met and she was in his arms once more. He started to get that big smile again, and so did she.

"Oh Mike! You don't know how much I missed you," she said with happy tears running down their face. He grabbed her right hand and laced it with his left. Then he took his other hand and wiped the tears away as he caressed her face.

"I missed you too..."

The two then leaned into each other and a second later, their lips were joined. After a couple of seconds, the sweet little kiss turned into a make out session. Cameron soon got bored and he awkwardly said to the two,

"Uh guys... Sorry to interrupt but.. shouldnt we go inside to discuss our plans?"

The couple quickly stopped. Mike chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Zoey was embarrassed and she was blushing deeply.

"S-sorry Cam. You know, just the heat of the moment. Common lets go," she said as they all start to walk inside. Mike and Zoey was staring at each other deeply as Cameron sighed.

'Man this is gonna be one awkward hour,' he thought as the found a table. What they didn't know was that Scott had sneaked up right behind them.

* * *

**AN: So... Did you guys like it? Yay for Lightning and Protein! Again, I would like to say sorry about no Dott in this chapter. But like I said before, next chapter will defiantly have those two. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to Review!**

**~Kappus~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys! Again, thanks SOO much for following and faving this story. Sorry about the really short chapter but I wanted to end this chapter with a cliff hanger. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hehehe... A bit of eves dropping and my plan will be complete," Scott said to himself quietly. He took out a pen and a notepad and he started to write what they were talking about.

" So... What took you so long Zoey? ...Zoey?" Zoey couldn't hear Cameron. She was too busy making out with Mike, that she blocked out all noises.

"Ugh...," Cameron sighed as he got up. "I'm going to get a soda. You guys want anything?"

"Yeah you do that," Mike said pulling away. He watched Cameron leave and began to kiss again.

"Aw Man. I ain't getting nowhere," Scott said angrily as he watched the two kiss. "Oh finally. Their talking," he said with releave. Then he noticed Cameron and he quickly ducked down.

"Man that was close... Now lets see what the two are talking about." Scott moved closer to the two.

"Hey Zoey... Why were you say late," Mike finally said after thinking about the topic since he seen her.

"No reason! Now come here," she quickly said as she took Mike's face and drew him to another kiss. He kissed her back for a second, then he quickly pulled away.

"No Zoey. I'm serious..," Mike said. He looked into her brown eyes with his worried brown eyes. She quickly looked away. Maybe so he wouldn't see her cry. He didn't know but Mike quickly stopped to comport her anyway.

"Aw man. Forget this! I'm just gonna build a trap," Scott says as he quietly opened the door and ran back to his house to get the supplies. A couple of seconds later, Cameron came back.

"Hey guys. So can we talk now," Cameron asked.

"Uh... Yeah, sure," Mike replied rubbing Zoey's back still trying to comport her. The two teenaged boys started to talk. Soon Zoey felt a little better and started to give tiny suggestions, trying not to tell them about her dad's decision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott was running as fast as he could to his house. He was trying to run as fast as he could, so that Dawn or none of her freak animals could stop him. 'Almost there,' he thought. Soon he past the forest Dawn bought. He hoped no one seen him as he quickly got his supplies and ran back to the coffee shop. When he got there, he put together the pit trap and waited.

* * *

While he did that, one of the squirrels in Dawn's forest quickly went to her house. There, Dawn was meditating and she quickly got up when the squirrel said "SCOTT!"

"What about Scott little squirrel," Dawn asked very worried.

She listened to the little squirrel and her eyes widen.

"Oh No! I've got to stop him!" Dawn quickly ran to the coffee shop. When she got there, she saw Scott.

"A pit?! I've warned you Scott!" As she said this, Mike, Cameron, and Zoey came walking. Mike and Zoey was walking together and Cameron was walking in front of them, not wanting to bother them. "No Cameron! Don't walk forward," Dawn screamed as quick as she could. But it was too late...

* * *

**AN: So... Did you guys like it? Heh sorry for the cliff hanger! :P Once again, REALLY sorry for such a short chapter but trust me, I'll make it up to you guys...(Mainly Dawn and Scott in next chapter along with Brick and Jo) Thanks for reading! And don't forget to Fav, Follow, and Review!**

**~Kappus~**

**UPDATE: (8/27/2012) Hey guys.. Good News and Bad News. Bad news is that there won't be a chapter today :(... Good news is that chapter 4 is super long (like almost 2,000 words long) and I will be posting chapter 5 tomorrow also. The reason is because I was really busy and I didn't want to give you guys a short and bad chapter. (Plus I got no idea what to put in the chapter :P ) Thanks!**

**~Kappsus~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey Guys! I'm back! And change of plans... This story isn't really 2,000 words but it is longer than all the others :D. Oh yeah, I just saw the american finally of TDRI and I almost fainted when Lightning won. (Canada gets all the good things :P) Anyways I really hope you like this Chapter.**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 4**

_*** LAST TIME***_

"_No Cameron! Dont come here," Dawn screamed as quick as she could. But it was too late..._

_*** NOW... ***_

Everyone but Scott ran to the hole.

"Cameron?! Cam! Can you hear me!?" Zoey tried to scream his name again!but there was no answers. Zoey quickly took out her cell phone and called 911.

"I'm coming Cam!" Mike quickly let go of Zoey and carefully jumped in the trap.

"Any pulse," Dawn asked. Mike answered "Yeah" and she looked over at Scott. He was standing there, eyes big, even kinda worried. A few seconds later, the ambulance and the police came. When Scott heard the sound of the sirens, he ran quickly back to his home. Dawn looks over at the commotion then back at Scott. She sighs and walks over to help the people. She knew she had to make Scott pay later. Her friends needed her now. (AN: And trust me, she was gonna make Scott... FEEL THE PAIN!)

As she walks over, the doctors were taking Cameron out of the pit, into the van.

* _**AT THE HOSPITAL***_

The next day, Cameron is all patched up in his hospital room. Mike, Zoey, and Dawn all run over to the doctor who was taking care of the week teenaged boy.

"And your sure he's gonna be alright?"

"Yes yes. Your friend should be good as new in a couple of days," the doctor said to the three worried teens.

They all sigh in releave. They then walked over to Cameron's room, hoping to speak to him for the first time since the accident.

"Hi Cam...," Zoey said smiling. Cameron was still unconscious, which made her worried. But she knew he would be alright. She let out a disappointed sigh. Mike came right behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Common. Lets go get a snack." Mike said this with a little smile. Zoey said bye to Cam again and walked off with her boyfriend. On their way out, Dawn said,

"I'll be off, guys. If Cameron wakes up, tell him that I will contact him later."

"Alright. See you later Dawn." The couple then walks out the room, leaving only Cameron and Dawn.

Dawn walks over the casted up body and puts her hand on him. "Don't worry, Cameron. I vow avenge you," she says. Then she walks out the hospital. She quickly went home to tell her parents that she won't be home for a while. After all, she had to meet with a certain shark.

*** At Jo's Gym***

"Push it, String Bean! Go Go Go!" She took out her whistle and started to blow.

Jo was helping a woman's son, who was weaker than Cameron. Right now she was helping him with the dumbbells but earlier she was helping him with all the other activities that a 11-year-old couldn't possibly do.

The random whistle blowing in his ear made the little boy drop the dumbbells on his foot.

"See, this is why you have to push it...," Jo choked out, trying not laugh at the kid in front of his mother.

The little boy's mother quickly helps her son and takes the 5 pound dumbbells off of his foot. The boy runs into his mother's arms and starts to cry. This made Jo loose control and she starts to crack up.

The mother just looks at Jo with disgust as she carries her child away.

"Hmm... Looks like he's gonna stay like that forever" She shrugs as she walked to the door. "Let's see what Brick's up to...," she said as she starts to open the door. She goes to one of the school's windows and peeks in. She sees Brick and goes inside.

"Jo? What are you doing here," Brick asked in confusion.

"I just wanted to see what my favorite looser is up to," she replies as she throws herself on one of the design chairs. Brick then looked at her as if he had seen a ghost.

"Your here for a makeover," Brick asked, smiling.

"A makeover? Heck no," she screams as she quickly got up, trying to hold back a blush. A few awkward moments of silence goes by and Jo finally asked,

"Do you wanna go over to my gym. It looks like you need some training." Brick looks at her and he said,

"Sure let me just close up my station." He does so and the two went over to her gym. And boy did she train him.

* * *

As this was happening, Sam was playing one of his games on his Swii. He was waiting for a phone call. It would be Dakota and after two days of waiting, she would have time to see him again.

After waiting four hours, Sam finally heard ringing from the other room. He ran there and quickly answered the phone.

"Hehe... Hey Dakota."

"Hi Sam! Good news!"

"Yea, what's that," Sam asked.

"My daddy just bought a game company called Mintendo and he wants me and a friend to tour it!. And I chose you!" Sam's heart skipped a beat. He could visit the place that made his beloved Swii. He was so excited, he was speechless.

"Sam?"

"Dakota! Oh Dakota, your an angel!" That was all he could say. Dakota giggled.

"Thanks Sam! You should get ready, we leave in two hours"

"Ok! Thanks soo much," he says and he quickly hangs up. He got ready, packing up his most precious items, including all his Mintendo products. He tells his parents and he ran outside. And there he saw her. Dakota had better skin and waiver hair then before the mutant DNA. When he saw her, he couldn't resist. He dropped his stuff and ran over to her. He hugs her and soon after, they start to kiss. But soon after this happens, the car horn beeps.

"Oops. Lets go Sam," Dakota says, blushing.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah." He ran over to his stuff and picked it up. Then he ran back over to the limo, putting his stuff in first. He sat next to Dakota and got ready to have the time of his life.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! Finally, after a whole day of writers block, I got this chapter up. Sorry but I wont be able to post chapter five up just yet. But as your reading this, I am typing away. At first, this chapter was too short, so I added Sam/Dakota and Brick/Jo. Sorry if they aren't as good as before. Hopefully I get time tomorrow to write chapters 5 and 6. Thanks for reading and don't forget to FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**

**~Kappsus~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry about posting this late but with school and all... it's not that easy. I know I said I would focus on Scott and Dawn the next two chapters but I had to cut out some parts. But these two parts should satisfy you guys for today/tomorrow afternoon. Anyways, I'm gonna slowly add in the other characters including B and Staci, with more Lightning and defiantly more Anne Maria. Anyways... **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 5**

An hour after Dawn left, Mike and Zoey are still in Cameron's room. Zoey's head was relaxed on her boyfriend's shoulder as he sat and waited for his friend to move. After a couple of minutes of nothing, the nurse that was helping Cameron's doctor came in. Zoey quickly got up as did Mike.

"Cameron has a visitor," the nurse said kindly. She then moves out the way and all you could see was smoke. But it wasn't really smoke at all. It was hairspray.

"Anne Maria?! What the heck are you doing here," Zoey quickly said as she started to get angry. The nurse leaves the three alone as Anne Maria walks in.

"Hi Red," she says dully. She then walks over to Mike, putting one of her hands on his chest. "Hey Vito... I'm back so you betta drop the act." Mike looks at Anne Maria with confusment. Then Zoey walks over and pushes Anne Maria off of him.

"You betta watch it Red. I came back for my Vito," Anne Maria says angrily.

"Anne Maria! You don't get it, do you? Mike is MY boyfriend. Vito ISN'T a real person." Anne Maria looks back at Mike. She knew just the way to get Vito out. She grabs Mike's face with the both of her hands and pulls him into a huge kiss.

* **In Mike's Subconscious***

Anne Maria, baby! I'm commin'," Vito screams out as if she could hear him. Right as he was about to take control, he becomes unconscious. Right behind him was Mike.

"You're not gonna mess up my relationship with Zoey again. Defiantly when Cam needs us"

* **Back in Reality***

Two seconds into the kiss, Mike quickly pushes Anne Maria off.

"Anne Maria!" Mike then notices that Zoey isn't there anymore. "Aww man!" He quickly runs off to find Zoey. He then finds her crying on a sofa in the waiting room. He sat next to her and gently wipes the tears out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Zoey. It really wasn't my fault."

"Yeah, I know. It's Anne Maria's," she said hugging him.

"No it's not. She doesn't know yet." He kisses her and stands up. "Common lets tell her together," he said smiling. She smiles also as they both walk back to Cameron's hospital room.

* * *

Brick and Jo slumps down on Bricks couch. They had just came back from their long night of training and the both of them (especially Brick) were extremely tired. Jo wiped the sweat from her face and looked over at Brick. She saw an exhausted teen who was breathing really hard. She got up and looked at the time. It was ten o' clock and it was too dark to go anywhere.

"Hey Brick." He looked over at her and walked over.

"Yea?" His arms were crossed and one side of his uni-brow was up.

"I'm gonna sleep here tonight," she said, not really asking. This made Brick kinda upset.

"Uh... And who exactly said you could," Brick said.

"I just did." Brick started to frown and she chuckled. Then she thought about her competitive relationship with him in Total Drama that she missed.

"Hey Brick. Race you upstairs. First one there gets the bed." He began to remember those time too. He gained a smile on his face and added,

"Yeah... and the looser have to sleep in the closet." Jo started to frown with confusion.

"Why the closet?"

"Cause, you'll be in the dark with all those creepy manikin heads watching you while you sleep," he told her, with a big smile creeping on his face. She crossed her arms.

_'Man, still such a baby,' _she thought. Then she thought of something, _'If he looses, I could get the advantages of sleeping on the comfortable mattress and laughing at Brick.' _She started to gain the same smile that he had.

"Yeah, Ok. Your on! On the count of three. One... Two...," She looked over at him and saw his "competitive" face. She then finally shouted,

"THREE!" They both ran as fast as they could to his room. Brick stumbled over the stairs as Jo went by with ease. Once they both reached the top, they ran quickly through the narrow hallway. Finally, Jo turns into a room. She saw many war items, probably from his dad. She also saw a certificate from Junior Boot-Camp that Brick got when he was four. And then she knew this was the right room when she saw all the fashion items. That stuff made her wanna almost gag, but she didn't. Because she won.

"Yes! Take that GI Joke! Good luck sleeping in the _DARK_..." Soon after Brick came running in the room.

"No fair, you don't run up stairs in the army," Brick said frowning.

"Too bad Brick-for-Brains. I won!" He sighs. He then looks over to his closet. He knew he had to sleep there or else he wouldn't be following the cadet code: always fulfill your bets. But he really didn't care now. He didn't want to have an "accident" in the closet and have Jo call him names like, "Dampy-Pants" or "Sir Leaks-alot".

"Please Jo... I promise you stay here as long as you want..."

"Nah. Don't need to stay here long. Only for tonight," Jo says as she got ready to sleep.

"Please Jo...," Brick pleaded. He tried his best to do the classic "puppy face". And Jo gave in... sorta.

"Ugh, Fine! I just hope you don't mind this." She starts to take off her sweat shirt, only leaving a white undershirt. Then she goes in the bathroom and slips off her pants, revealing a pair of black shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom, Brick's eyes widen.

"Uhhh... J-Jo?" She chuckled and went in the bed.

"Good night Brick," she said, then going to sleep shortly after. Brick's eyes got even wider as he awkwardly went in the bed himself. He managed to sleep as far away from her as possible. It took him awhile but he finally went to sleep. Now he wished he would have just slept in the closet.

* * *

**AN: Hiya Guys! Yup, that's right. Along with the Dawn and Scott conflict, I'm gonna add in the Zoey/Mike/Anne Maria love triangle. I know, way too much Mike and Zoey. But anyways, let talk about the Brick and Jo part... Please Don't take it the wrong way. The reason his eyes got big is because right there he KINDA likes her and he has never seen her without her sweats before so that caught him off guard. (My mind isn't that wrong... lol) Thanks for reading and don't forget to FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **

**~Kappsus~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK... Don't worry I didn't forget about _Life After the Drama_ or you guys. If you are a fan, a follower of this story, or just a random person waiting for the chapters: PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM. Thanks and...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 6**

Dawn ran as fast as she could. She ran past many people, pushing through them. She finally made it to the ocean that separates her and the mutant shark, Fang. It was five in the morning, so she couldn't get a boat. The only way was to swim. Dawn quickly rolled up her sleeves and dived into the pool of water.

After three hours of swimming and stopping to take breaths, Dawn finally made it to Camp Wawanakwa. She quickly stumbled over to one of the huge rocks to try to get out some of the water.

As she was emptying out one of her shoes, she saw a small dark figure.

"Hello?" She looked around. "Show yourself, little creature. I am Dawn and I wont hurt you." As the figured walked toward her, it got bigger. It was a little bigger than her when it finally walked right underneath the moonlight. Dawn gasped. It was Fang.

* * *

***_ AT MIKE'S HOUSE* _**

Mike and Zoey were on their way Mike's house. A couple of minutes earlier, they tried to tell Anne Maria about Mike's disorder, but Anne Maria just walked out the room once Zoey started talking. This made Zoey upset but if she doesn't want to know the truth about "Vito", then that's her fault.

Once they arrive, Zoey was about to go straight to Mike's room. But on their way, Mike's mom stopped them.

"Zoey, don't you wanna call you parents first?" Zoey gulped silently but said,

"Okay. Just to tell them I'm alright." She went over to the phone and started to dial her home number. It rung for a couple of seconds, then finally a frantic voice answered the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Smith," he quickly said. "Have you heard of Zoey over the past two nights?!" Zoey cleared her voice and quietly said,

"H-hi Daddy." On the other side of the phone line, Henry quickly perked up.

"Zoey, is that really you? Please ZoZo, why did you leave last night? You had me and you mother worried sick!" Hearing her father call her ZoZo the first time for three years made her blush a little. He continued, "Zoey, why did you leave last night?"

"You know why," she quietly muttered. He sighs.

"Zoey, I just wasn't ready yet. But Zoey, your mother and I have a compromise for you. But you'll have to come home first. I think you will like it very much," he told her. She didn't say anything for a while so he just said,

"You stay at Mike's until 12, then we all can talk. Alright?" She finally gave in and sighed.

"Alright. Bye Dad," she said as she hung up. Zoey walks over to Mike and grabbed his hand. Then Mike's mother walked over to the two. She said,

"How about you go upstairs and get some rest. Now I'm trusting that you two won't -"

"Mom...," Mike quickly said. She chuckled

"Alight, alright. See you guys later this morning."

"Alright, bye." They both then walk up to Mike's room. When they got there, Mike sat on the edge of his bed as he stretched.

"So, you wanna go to sleep," Mike asked. Feeling better, Zoey smirked suggestively.

"No... I had something else in mind," she said as she cupped her hands around his face and pulled him in a warm kiss. He then melted in the kiss and pulled her in closer, making the kiss even more heated. After a long make out session, the two hear a knock on the door.

"Everything alright guys?" Mike's mother was about to get ready for an early meeting with her boss and she wanted to know if they would be okay. Mike quickly pulls away and shouts,

"Yeah Mom. See ya at twelve!"

"Alright Bye guys." She then walks out the front door and Mike and Zoey gets right back to kissing.

* * *

*** _AT BRICK'S HOUSE_* **

Brick could barely sleep all night. He was still trying to sleep in that awkward position that he put himself in the night before. He looked over at his clock. It was six-thirty and the sun was just coming out. Then he turned his head back around and saw Jo fast asleep. A couple of minutes of doing nothing, Brick finally saw Jo start to wake up. That made him quickly duck back in the bed, pretending that he was still sleep.

Jo soon starts to get up. She sits up on the bed and yawns. Then she looks at Brick and makes sure he's asleep.

"Hmm.. it looks like he's asleep. Time for my early workout session. Brick opened an eye just to see what she ment. He then saw her go in the bathroom with a robe in her hands. He sat there for a second untill it finally sunk in. He was already up when Jo came out in nothing on but a robe. She was about to take off the robe when she saw Brick, with his eyes wide. "Brick? I thought you were sleep," she exclaims, very embarrassed.

"I Just... woke up... Cause if I did see you, I would of told you," Brick quickly sputters out. One of Jo's eyebrows went up.

"Whatever you say Dampy Pants."

"Hey! I DID NOT wet the bed! I didn't even sleep," Brick screams.

"Whatever. Well I'm gonna go now," Jo says as she starts to get ready in the bathroom.

"Jo wait," Brick shouts out. When Jo was finnish, she walks out wearing the same pair of sweats.

"Yea?" She walks to him.

"D-do you wanna maybe stick around... Maybe we could go to your gym then we could go to my school and we could -"

"Wait," she interrupts, " Brick... are you asking me out?" She smirks as she watches him struggle to get his words out.

"NO," Brick quickly screams. "I just wanted to do something else besides just going to school everyday!" Jo chuckles.

"Sure, let me just tell my mom and I'll come back. See ya later Soggy McGee," Jo says as she gather up her stuff and leaves.

"Bye.."

* * *

**AN: Hiya Guys! BEWARE this is gonna be a LONG AN. (Don't forget to read if you are a fan or a follower Very important) Okay...**

**To my fans and followers. I know you guys were wondering "Why isn't she uploading anymore chapters" or "Is she really gonna stop the story in the middle of the drama?" And as you can see, no I won't. I might have about twenty chapters, and depending on how it goes, maybe even more. Oh yeah, I am also starting to take request on stories. I do Total Drama, Adventure Time, TAWOG, some Nick shows and if you have a different show, I might just take some time out and do that show. But back to why I was gone. The day after I posted the 5th chapter, me and my mom went to New York to visit some family. I stayed there for three days and I was WAY too busy to go to a computer. And for the past two/three days, I was busy either getting ready for school or going to school. Today was my second day so it would take about two weeks for me to even start getting homework which is good. But I just want you guys to know that it might take two days for me to upload a new chapter unless I've already started it. Chapter 7 WILL be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow morning before I go to school. So thats pretty much it...**

** Thanks for reading through this massive AN and don't forget to FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW!**

**~Kappsus~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: GUESS WHO'S BACK AGAIN... I didn't forget about this fanfic or . If you are a fan, a follower of this story, or just a random person who was waiting for this chapter, Thanks for still reading. And even if you just started to read and you like it, thanks for enjoying my writing. Thanks again and...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Life After the Drama**

**CHAPTER 7**

Dawn immediately got up. She was face to face with the mutated shark and the she started to say in a strong tone,

"Fang, how would you like to help me get revenge" she started. Fang started to look at her with disagreement. She went closer to the shark and whisper in his ear, "..one Scott." Fang's face quickly turned into a toothy grin, exposing his new layer of teeth. He motioned her to get on his back and she did. He then swam across the water back to the town where Dawn lived. She showed him the way to Scott's home. When they arrived, they found Scott whittling a stick with a new store-bought whittler. They went the other way around the house so now they are behind them.

"Scott...," Dawn whispers behind the freckled teen. He quickly jumped up.

"Who's there?!" He looked around, frighten. Dawn tells Fang to stay behind in the darkness. Then she slowly creeps over to him. He finally turned around.

"Dawn?" He chuckled nervously, "W-what are you doing here? At my house... At night... When everyone's (he gulped) sleep.." He rubbed the back of his neck as Dawn lured him backwards, toward Fang. Once he was three feet away from the shark, Dawn snapped her fingers. Fang then jumped out, showing Scott his new teeth. Scott gasped.

"Fang?!"

"Yes Scott. I warned you. But you didn't stop. So you must pay," Dawn said staring into his eyes. Fang slowly crept towards him.

* * *

Stupid Red.. Stupid Mike.. Keeping me away from my boyfriend," Anne Maria muttered as she walked angrily pass different stores. It was a day after the little incident at Cameron's hospital room and she is still heated with anger. She thought that it wasn't fair to keep someone away from their boyfriend. Anne Maria thought of Mike and Zoey as the meanest people alive for doing that to her. Thinking about how much she wants Vito back, Anne Maria started to cry. Tears running down her face, she looked up at the store signs and the next to places weren't stores at all. They were Jo's gym and the fashion school Brick goes to. She didn't wanted anyone to see her. Not like this. As she scurried past her former teammates' most favorite places, not trying to be seen by anyone, she bumps into someone.

"Aw man! Look at what you did to Lightning's protein!" Anne Maria quickly wiped away the mascara running down her face when she heard Lightning's face.

"Sorry, doll," she said, pretending not to know him. But Lightning wasn't that dumb. He's seen he hair and he's heard her voice. He knew it could only be Anne Maria. Tears still running down her face, Anne Maria tried to go as fast as she could, past everyone, back to her house. Lightning just stood there for awhile. He wanted to know why Anne Maria was out so early. Why she was crying. And most importantly, why the HECK did she make him drop his protein!

"Anne Maria! Wait up,"he screamed as he started to run. As his speed increased, so did hers. But eventually, he caught up to her. He put one of his hands on her shoulder to stop her. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Anne Maria.. Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Anne Maria hesitated at first, but then she quickly looked back at him. "Anne Maria?"

"Just (sniff) leave me alone.." She tried to pull away, but his strong hand was holding on.

"Common, you can trust me," he said, smiling sweetly. Anne Maria was really surprised. She has always thought of Lightning as a "Jerky Jock". But apparently, he wasn't. He was sorta acting like a gentleman.

"(sniff) A-alright... Its about Vito. Red and Mike are trying to force me not to see him anymore."

"Well if you ask me," Lightning started, "You deserve better."

"But its not Vito's fault. Its Mike and Zoey. Cant ya hear?

"Sha-Please. Vito is Mike. As long as Mike is with Zoey, you wont be seeing Vito. And if Vito isn't gonna fight Mike for control, then you deserve better." Anne Maria looked into Lightning's eyes.

"Wow. Didn't know you were a gentleman."

"Yeah right. Pops did NOT raise a gentleman." Anne Maria chuckled. After a few seconds of silence, the two slowly started to lean inwards.

* * *

**AN: Hiya Guys! Well... how did you like it? To me, it was crappy :b . But what do you expect from a girl that felt like she was gonna fall over and go to sleep while typing. Oh yeah, Sorry about the shortness. Again, I was super tired. Anyways, Lets recap. Dawn finally found Fang and the two went over to Scott's. Will Scott get what he deserves? And off to Anne Maria. She was really upset after what happened at the hospital and she was crying when she bumped into Lightning. They talk and then they begin to kiss. What will happen next? That, I don't even know. Well there you go... Chapter 7. Thanks for reading and don't forget to FAV, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **

**~Kappsus~**


End file.
